


Vicki Pallister

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, First Doctor Era, Origins, Poetry, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Vicki, the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicki Pallister

You have a set of rules

These are the rules you made

The rules you live by

And they are very important

They are not in any particular order

That depends on you

Whatever sequence you can remember your rules in

That must be their arrangement

At least

Until further notice

Right now the first one is 'always remember that,

Even though you love Science,

It can sometimes be more fun to just forget it even exists'

Next is 'don't talk about The Beatles being classical music

At least, not around Barbara'

Then comes 'try anything'

And then there's 'If it starts to get boring

It isn't worth your trouble'

The Doctor doesn't have rules

You decide that he should

You teach him to just make them up

As he goes along

And Vicki…

…he still does


End file.
